mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Election Campaign
Election Campaign is the 18th mission in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. It is the first mission to take place in 1938. Background Since the demise of the Morello Crime Family, the Salieri family is on the verge of running the Lost Heaven underworld. Unfortunately, a politician named Mr. Sewer (who is said to be running half the brothels in the city) is threatening to crack down on organized crime and trying to move on Salieri territory. Don Salieri has a plan: eliminate him. His plan is to have Tommy go to the old prison with a sniper rifle and assassinate the politician when he's delivering a speech. Walkthrough Beginning After the cutscene, go visit Vincenzo and collect the sniper rifle and a Colt 1911. After that, go meet Ralph and he will show you how to open up your new car: a Wright Coupe. After that just drive to the street. Drive to the Old Prison Follow the map and you should arrive at the prison. You will see a side entrance with a manhole that's your way in. But there is a problem, a guy is watching over it. Kill him, because if you don't he'll cause problems later. When he is dead get close to his body and an action should happen. When the body is down the hole, go down. When down there, walk over to the next ladder and press the action button. Inside the Old Prison Turn around, head into the building, and climb over the junk in your way, then go through the door with bars and head up the stairs. Take out the guys up here and make sure you don't let them get too close to you since they all have knives as well as guns. Then go right from the stairs. There will be two guys behind the door, one with a shotgun and the other with a pistol. Eliminate them and then come back to the stairs. Go through the door that leads to a walkway visible from the street. Head up the stairs here and go through the door. Bust it open and take out all of the guys in here. And just when you think they're all dead, one with a bat comes out from one of the cells behind you. Then there's two more guys behind you after that. Kill them, then go out the way they came in and use the first-aid kit if you need it. There's two guys in this hallway, so take them out. Go up these huge stairs slowly, as a few guys with shotguns are lurking here. Assassinate the politician Take out your sniper rifle and go into sniper mode. Kill the politician speaking at the podium, then leave by going back down the huge staircase. At the bottom, you should see a door leading outside. There are several dogs waiting; shoot them. After that, shoot the lock off the door. Return to Salieri's Bar Once outside it depends on what you did with the person at the manhole. If you didn't kill him, or if you failed to throw his body down the manhole, the cops will be waiting for you. When they see you, they'll open fire on you, so kill them before they have the chance. If you killed him and disposed of the body down the manhole, simply get to your car and drive back to the bar or to Lucas Bertone. Visiting Lucas (Optional) Lucas has been told one of his friends is about to be picked up by the cops and has no clue. He asks Tommy to go get him as fast as he can. Drive to the location on the map and pick him up. Once done, drive back to Lucas' shop. After that he will show you how to steal a new car, the Lassiter V16 Appolyon. Once you have it, drive back to the bar, ending the mission. Result With the assassination of the politician, the Salieri family has no real rivals in the prostitution business, leaving them in charge of it all. Trivia *After the mission briefing, Salieri will activate the gramophone, which plays a portion of Out for No Good. *If you throw away all your weapons before exiting the prison the cops will search you and then let you go. *The United States flag shown in the loading screen has 48 stars, which is correct for that period in history. es:Campaña electoral Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Missions in Mafia Category:Gameplay